criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hoist The Dead
Hoist The Dead is the twenty-sixth fanmade case in PetersCorporal's fangame and the fourth one in the Downtown district. Characters Introduced *Hugo Holland (Mayoral candidate) *Arnold Holland (Townville's mayor in the past) *James Waker (Student) Case Background Thomas Allywae invited the player and Evan Day to his school. When they got there, they found a child tied to the flag in the school playground. The school headmaster, Hugo Holland (whose ancestor was the Mayor of Townville some centuries ago), talked to the team about the Students' Center. Hugo also said that he'll be a candidate in the mayoral elections that will be taking place in a few months. The team also interrogated the president of the Students' Center, James Waker, and the school gatekeeper. After investigating some things, Lindsey found the president of the Teachers' Center, Ruth Franche. The team investigated her house and found out that she had a son called Friedric, who was a friend of Martin. The team interrogated the other three suspects again, and after that, Evan came up with the hypothesis that Friedric could have killed his friend. Evan and the player found out that Hugo Holland wanted to expel Martin because he had a really bad behaviour. Ruth agreed with this and Martin was just about to be kicked out of his school. Besides, the Students' Center was asking people to sign a petition to fire Hugo Holland as he wanted to sell the school to Newville Inc. so that a shopping mall would be built in its place. One of the people who signed this was the gatekeeper, Kayla Tropel. Evan was really schocked to find out that the killer was the kid Friedric Franche. Friedric was painting his art project with Martin in his house, but Friedric's paintbrush went accidentally through Martin's eye. Ruth tried to protect her family and took Martin's body to the school and tied it to the flag. She told Friedric to hoist both and leave the school. Judge Esteban Gonzalez sent Friedric to a detention center for three months. Ruth was sent to psychiatric hospital for one year and twenty years in jail after that. After Ruth and her son were arrested, Hugo Holland promise to leave the school after the Mayoral Elections and leave his post to Kayla Tropel, as she had fought a lot for the honor of Benjamin Franklin School. Victim *'Martin Darejam '(The killer hoisted him along with the flag at school) Murder Weapon *'Paintbrush' Killer *'Friedric Franche' Suspects Hugo Holland (School headmaster) Suspect's profile: The suspect is a member of the school - The suspect plays music Suspect's appearance: - Kayla Tropel (Gatekeeper) Suspect's profile: The suspect uses watercolor Suspect's appearance: - James Waker (Students' Center President) Suspect's profile: The suspect uses watercolor - The suspect is a member of the school Suspect's appearance: The suspect wears the school uniform Ruth Franche (Maths teacher) Suspect's profile: The suspect uses watercolor - The suspect is a member of the school - The suspect plays music Suspect's appearance: The suspect wears the school uniform Friedric Franche (Ruth's son) Suspect's profile: The suspect uses watercolor - The suspect is a member of the school - The suspect plays music Suspect's appearance: The suspect wears the school uniform Killer's profile *The killer uses watercolor *The killer is a member of the school *The killer wears the school uniform *The killer plays music *The killer is 5'00 tall Crime scenes Steps Chapter 1: A bloody flag *Investigate School playground (Clues: Victim's body, pulley) *Autopsy the victim's body (18:00:00) *Examine Pulley (Result: Fibers) *Analyze Fibers (6:00:00) *Ask the headmaster about the murder *Question the gatekeeper about the security *See what the Students' Center president has to say about the murder *Investigate Students' Center (Clues: Paintbrush) *Examine Paintbrush (Result: Benjamin Franklin School paintbrush) *Talk to James Waker about the paintbrush *Go to Chapter 2 (1 star) Chapter 2: Bloody lessons *Examine Flag (Result: Kayla's signature) *Ask Kayla about the flag *Interrogate the Teachers' Center President *Investigate Franche's house (Clues: Uniform, watercolor box) *Examine Uniform (Result: Friedric's uniform) *Talk to Friedric Franche *Investigate Mast (Clues: Torn page) *Examine Torn page (Result: Childish drawing) *Confront Hugo about the victim's drawing of him *Examine Watercolor box (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints (3:00:00) *See if James has been in Ruth's house *Go to Chapter 3 (1 star) Chapter 3: The evil headmaster *Investigate Ruth's table (Clues: Documents, Letter) *Examine Documents (Result: Expelling report) *Ask the headmaster why he'd expel the victim *Quiz Ruth about the victim's behaviour *Question Friedric about the letter to the victim *Investigate Students' table (Clues: Box) *Ask James about the headmaster *Analyze Signature (00:30:00) *Talk to Kayla about the headmaster *Have a chat with the headmaster *Analyze Rope (6:00:00) *Arrest killer *Go to Additional Investigation (1 star) Additional Investigation: New projects *Help the headmaster *Investigate Franche's house (Clues: Metal box) *Examine Metal box (Result: Torn paper) *Examine Torn paper (Result: Hugo's project) *Give the headmaster his documents (Reward: Educative Party hat) *Assist James Waker *Investigate Students' Center (Clues: Notes) *Examine Notes (Result: James' notes) *Bring James the notes back (Reward: Burger) *See what Kayla needs *Investigate School playground (Clues: Surveillance camera) *Examine Surveillance camera (Result: Surveillance record) *Analyze Surveillance record (3:00:00) *Talk to Kayla about the record (Reward: 12,000 coins) *Investigate Next Case (1 star) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Townville